


All I See is You (Safe in Your Arms)

by rageisnotemo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Lance is Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), ho my god, im crying why did i write this, jdjdkfksksksl, just take it before i have a crisis, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageisnotemo/pseuds/rageisnotemo
Summary: Pidge and Shiro make a bet at a party about whether or not Keith and Lance will fuck in the bathroom.They just happen to overhear.





	All I See is You (Safe in Your Arms)

“I bet 40 bucks they're going to fuck in the bathroom,” Pidge said over the loud music.

 

“I don't think they’d be like that-”

 

“So, you're joining the bet?” Pidge asked Shiro.

 

“Fine,” Shiro replied.

 

They were unknowing of the fact Keith and Lance were behind them, aware of the bet.

 

“I mean, it depends on who we want to win…” Keith glanced at Lance.

 

“Shiro dismissed our ideas even though they would have worked a couple days ago,” Lance pointed out.

 

“Looks like we're fucking in the bathroom,” Keith smirked.

 

They went unnoticed in the crowd of the party, walking through to the hallway. They knew where the bathroom was, having been here before. No one seemed to have gone in the bathroom yet, so Lance and Keith had no problem getting in.

 

Locking the door behind them, Keith began to attack Lance’s neck with kisses, making hickeys in more obvious places. Lance bit back a moan as Keith went to work on his collarbones, leaving some more love bites there.

 

“You can be as loud as you want,” Keith whispered. “Let them know that you're mine, and I'm yours.”

 

Lance shivered, gasping as Keith pinned him against the wall and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

 

“Do you know what your voice does to me?” Lance whispered, his voice slightly lower than usual.

 

Keith made a pleased noise as Lance pulled him closer, their bodies almost touching.

 

“You're unfairly hot,” Lance pointed out, hooking a finger on one of Keith’s pant loops. “And I want you to fuck me until I'm a screaming mess.”

 

Smirking, Keith pressed their bodies so they were touching, feeling the heat radiating off each other.

 

“So that’s what I'll do.”

 

As Keith made a love bite on Lance’s sweet spot, Lance couldn't help but let out a breathy moan. The lack of touch near his crotch made Lance crave it even more, pressing against Keith to create some friction. Keith’s hips jumped forward at the touch, sliding in such a way that Lance let out an embarrassingly loud moan, his vision momentarily blurring. Lance lurched forward in pleasure, and Keith let out another pleased sound, sliding his hand under Lance’s shirt and lifting it off.

 

The two panted, their clothes feeling a bit too hot to keep on. Keith threw his own shirt off, not hesitating to trail kisses along Lance’s torso.

 

They both began to slide down to the floor, obsessed with each other’s appearance, with how badly they wanted each other.

 

“It’s barely been a couple minutes, yet I feel way too turned on,” Keith pointed out, toying with the sides of Lance’s jeans.

 

“Speak for yourself-” Lance moaned as Keith pressed his hand on the bulge in his pants. “I'm… such a mess… for you.”

 

Keith smirked, moving his hand in such a way that it struck just the right spot, making Lance’s vision go blurry yet again. Lance let out a noise in between a pant and a yell, his hips bucking up into Keith’s hand.

 

All his rational thoughts went out the window, and all Lance could think was that he needed more. More of Keith. More of his touch, more of his voice. Everything about him, he wanted.

 

“Keith,” Lance panted, reaching for his boyfriend. “More, come on.”

 

“More of what?” Keith asked, rubbing small circles on Lance’s crotch.

 

“Damn it, Keith just… just fuck me,” Lance groaned, an involuntary gasp escaping his mouth when Keith moved his hand out of the way to press his crotch against Lance’s.

 

The pace of which they were grinding was slow, yet tantalizing, and Lance shivered as he made eye contact with his lover. Keith’s purple eyes were clouded with lust; a sort of overpowering desire, and Lance was sure to burn this into his memory, keep this moment forever if he could.

 

“You know, if we're loud enough, everyone could be able to hear us,” Keith mentioned, leaning close to Lance’s ear as he spoke. “You'd love that, wouldn't you?”

 

_ Shit. Keith managed to uncover another kink, _ Lance barely had time to think, as Keith’s heated breath next to his ear was so distracting, so enticing.

 

Okay, Lance was pretty damn sure there was some sort of wet spot surfacing on his jeans, seeing how turned on he was.

 

As Keith created some friction between them, Lance found himself letting out moan after moan, lifting his hips up to follow Keith’s. Keith found it to be much harder to control himself when Lance was making those noises. Keith found himself rolling his hips as if he needed to be as close as physically possible to Lance in order to live (which was partially true, as Keith knew he couldn't hold out much longer without going insane)

 

Lance made louder moans and gasps as Keith’s grinding intensified, and Keith only had a moment to think to himself; that it almost felt like Lance was urging Keith on with every moan.

 

Spreading his legs out a little, Lance enjoyed the new burst of pleasure that came with Keith having more access to his crotch area. Throwing his head back, Lance moaned, the sound significantly louder. His head hit the wall when he leaned backwards, but neither seemed to notice; Keith was in a powerful state of lust, and Lance was focused on the feeling he got from Keith’s actions.

 

When Keith stopped to take their pants off, Lance let out an involuntary whine from the loss of contact. Keith threw his pants off faster than Lance had ever seen someone do that, nearly pouncing on the now-pantless blue-eyed boy.

 

The friction seemed to return this time, but with more intensity. Keith and Lance could feel each other’s erections, how turned on they both were for each other.

 

Lance wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist, desperate for more touch. Keith let out a small moan as Lance pulled him in by the shoulders for a heated kiss, licking into his mouth.

 

“Keith,” Lance whispered in between kisses, “I can't hold back much longer, so unless you fuck me right now, I'm going to tackle you down and ride you until this party ends.”

 

Keith visibly shivered, but leaned down next to Lance’s ear.

 

“Got it, but unless you want this to hurt, I have to do some work,” Keith pointed out, making a scissoring motion with his hand.

 

“I wanna laugh but I'm too turned on,” Lance groaned.

 

Keith held up two fingers in front of Lance, and he understood, propping himself up on one arm and taking his fingers into his mouth, sucking like he would with a lollipop.

 

Glancing up at Keith, Lance had an intensely seductive look in his eyes. Keith felt his heart skip a beat, focused on the firey desire that Lance possessed.

 

When Keith felt like there was enough saliva to make things less painful for Lance, he slowly took his fingers out of his mouth. A couple strings of saliva still connected Keith’s fingers to the inside of Lance’s mouth, and Keith felt breathless by the sight.

 

“Damn,” Keith whispered, and Lance smirked, breaking most of the strings of saliva.

 

Using his other hand to push down Lance’s boxers, Keith leaned into Lance, quickly switching their positions so that he had more access to his hole.

 

Lance gasped as Keith carefully slipped a finger into his ass. He pressed himself into Keith’s hand, moaning as his finger brushed that one spot inside him.

 

“Careful, I don't want you to get hurt,” Keith reminded Lance.

 

“Mmmn…. I want you inside,” Lance moaned out as Keith slowly added another finger, the stretch welcomed.

 

Keith’s second finger was about halfway in when Lance bucked his hips up, making it so both fingers were deep inside, brushing against that spot that kept him begging for more. Lance’s vision blurred with how good it felt, and he let out an especially loud moan when Keith began scissoring his fingers inside him.

 

Lance opened his eyes to see a smirking Keith, and just as he was about to ask, Keith pressed his fingers to the side, perfectly hitting Lance’s spot.

 

Letting out a screech of pleasure, Lance’s knees buckled, and he fell on Keith, panting as his vision slowly returned. Keith felt way too turned on at the sight, wondering what kind of sounds Lance would make as Keith pounded into him. He shivered, pressing his fingers on the spot again and watching Lance squirm, letting out very loud moans and grinding against Keith.

 

“Much more of this and I'm going to come,” Lance shivered, his voice shaky with pleasure.

 

Keith pushed down Lance's underwear enough so it was around his ankles. Lance kicked the piece of clothing off, watching Keith with interest. Keith slipped off his own underwear, the object falling next to Lance’s underwear. They had made sort of a messy pile of clothes next to them, but neither cared too much.

 

Switching their positions again, Keith rolled so Lance was on their pile of clothes and he was now pinning him to the ground. Lance shivered at Keith’s intense expression of want, knowing that his own face probably reflected that feeling.

 

Keith moved his fingers inside Lance a little more, earning more moans. Lance grinded down on Keith’s hand, and that was when Keith knew Lance was ready.

 

Lance felt Keith pull his fingers out, and anxiously awaited for what came next. At this rate, he was sure he would be screeching so loud the entire building could hear him, which excited him even more.

 

When Keith slowly pushed into Lance, they both let out a moan of pleasure. Keith had little to no self restraint left, so it wouldn't take much for him to lose all rational thinking.

 

“Fuck me into the ground. Fuck me so hard I won't be able to form sentences. Make me a  _ mess _ ,” Lance looked Keith in the eye.

 

“Once I lose my self-control, I won't be able to get it back until we both come,” Keith warned Lance.

 

“Then lose your self-control,” Lance whispered.

 

Keith didn't hold back, fucking into Lance at a harsh but steady pace. Lance let out louder moans than before, especially when Keith hit the spot inside him that made his vision blur in pleasure.

 

Keith snapped his hips forward into Lance, hitting the spot again and again. Lance screamed in pleasure, yelling words like ‘yes’, ‘please’, and ‘right there’ along with a lot of incoherent moaning.

 

Noticing Keith’s expression without any self control made Lance shiver, as it looked like the embodiment of pure lust. It was way too hot, actually, and Lance felt himself pushed closer to the edge.

 

As Keith pounded into Lance, they felt themselves get closer and closer to their climax, panting and moaning each other’s names.

 

Making hickeys all over Lance’s shoulders and collarbones, Keith continued fucking into Lance, the pace so hard and fast that they barely registered the pile of clothes move backwards a little with every thrust. Lance continued with the incoherent screams of pleasure, panting. His vision got blurry again and again, and Lance felt that he would never trade this feeling for anything.

 

“Keith!” Lance screamed as his lover hit his spot once more, and his vision blurred, body shaking as he came.

 

Keith came shortly after, and Lance could see his consciousness come back, slowly making him more alert. They both panted, content with staring at each other until they came down from their highs.

 

Keith noticed a small bit of red liquid coming from one of the hickeys on Lance’s shoulder, and he carefully wiped it off, concerned.

 

“Did I do that? I'm sorry,” Keith winced, planting a light kiss on the small injury.

 

Lance just smirked, looking up at Keith.

 

“Don't worry about it, if anything, I loved it,” Lance purred, and Keith widened his eyes in realization.

 

“How kinky are you?!”

 

“Oh come on, Keith, we just had sex in a bathroom, now you're kinkshaming me?”

 

Keith removed the pile of clothes from under them, making sure he didn't make a mess on them as he pulled out of Lance. Lance shivered as he felt Keith’s liquids dribble out of his hole. 

 

“I love you,” Keith smiled, planting a quick kiss on Lance’s lips.

 

“I love you too,” Lance smiled back.

 

Keith got a couple tissues from the nearby counter and ran them under the water from the sink, cleaning up the fluids that got on Lance. Afterwards, he wiped off the small puddle on the floor, disposing of the tissues in the nearby trash can.

 

The two helped each other back into their clothes, turning the clothes right side out if they needed to.

 

After they were both dressed, Lance linked their hands together.

 

“Should we just leave our hair messed up or is the five million hickeys you gave me enough proof?” Lance joked.

 

“Keep talking and I'll give you another one,” Keith huffed.

 

“I wouldn't mind that,” Lance smirked, opening the door.

 

The two walked back through the hallway, finding their way to the group rather quickly. Their hands were still intertwined and they were both smiling like idiots.

 

When Pidge and Shiro noticed them, Shiro widened his eyes while Pidge laughed.

 

“Oh my god, you two actually did it?!” Pidge cackled.

 

“It was revenge from that time Shiro didn't listen to us when we said to attack the ship’s mainframe so we could escape faster,” Keith narrowed his eyes. “You're welcome.”

 

Pidge held her hand up for a high five, which Keith accepted without a second thought, high-fiving her.

 

“Wait, wait,” Pidge blurted. “Did you wash your hands?”

 

Keith and Lance widened their eyes, answering with a resounding ‘ummm’.

 

“Ah, fuck!” Pidge screeched. ‘I've gotten cONTAMINATED.”

 

Shiro held back laughter as Pidge ran in Hunk’s direction, demanding he give her his hand sanitizer.

  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> This took like four days and honestly I have regrets lmao
> 
> Drop a kudos or a comment if you can, I live for validation :3
> 
> I love all nyall


End file.
